New World
by mimine666
Summary: Suite de L'instant X et You can't...
1. Chapter 1

NEW WORLD

« Non, c'est non ! » Elle referma la fenêtre avec véhémence et se dirigea vers le lit. Quel culot de venir la réveiller en pleine nuit ! Et cette manie de toujours vouloir lui tenir tête... Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à ne pas vouloir comprendre que c'était elle, la boss. Elle éteignit la lumière et se faufila sous les draps. Mais de l'autre côté... S'il n'avait pas tort ? S'il suffisait d'une piqure de cortisol ? Si...

Vlam. Boum. Vizz.

On, enfin il, venait de forcer sa fenêtre. Mais quelle tête de mule ! Pas moyen de dormir. « Quoi encore ? » S'énerva-t-elle.

« J'ai quelque chose d'autre à vous demander... » Il venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Il se retourna, ferma tant bien que mal la fenêtre désormais branlante. Elle déglutit difficilement. Que lui voulait-il ? « Galipettes ? »

« Greg... » Elle aurait voulu dire cela sur un ton menaçant, mais son prénom sortit en un souffle sensuel. Comment être prise au sérieux après cela ?

« Quoi ? » Il feint l'innocence. Devant sa mine septique, il continua : « Il faut que je fasse de l'exercice, c'est vous même qui me l'avez dit. »

« Je parlais de sports plus basiques, plus communs. » Se défendit-elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il de plus commun qu'un homme et une femme faisant l'amour ? » Avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion d'objecter, il continua : « Et c'est toi qui as commencé... »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, s'apprêtant à se lever.

Il s'approcha d'elle, descendant sa bouche au niveau de l'oreille de la jeune femme : « Greg... Tu ne m'appelles jamais par mon prénom sauf quand... »

« Tu m'exaspères ! »

« Ou que tu espères une certaine intimité entre nous. » Il haussa les sourcils de manière suggestive, la faisant sourire. « Et cette tenue... » Il désigna son pyjama et le décolleté dans lequel il pouvait voir monts et merveilles.

Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois à la suite, cherchant quoi lui dire. Rien ne vint. À part une bouche chaude et douce sur la sienne. Elle n'envisagea même pas de se débattre. Elle avait envie de lui. Depuis trop longtemps déjà.

À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Elle rencontra son regard et y vit une dangereuse lueur de malice. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'anticiper quoi que ce soit, son bandeau de nuit s'abattait sur ses yeux. « Je la tiens enfin, ma vengeance... »

Apeurée, excitée, très excitée, elle attendit la suite des opérations. Les secondes défilaient, toujours pas le moindre bruit, pas le moindre signe de présence. Elle était partagée entre l'envie d'enlever le bandeau pour savoir s'il était réellement parti et le désir de le voir revenir, de savoir ce qu'il lui réservait. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, à l'affut. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient, il revenait dans la chambre. Une latte craqua, lui laissant savoir qu'il se tenait tout contre le lit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir à cette idée. Le matelas s'affaissa sous son poids. Puis, plus rien. À part son cœur qui cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression que ses battements comblaient le silence de la chambre.

_If living is seeing_

_I'm holding my breath_

« Mmh. » Il venait de reprendre d'assauts ses lèvres. Avec fougue et passion. Ses mains caressaient son corps si peu couvert. Il l'attira à lui, la forçant à s'assoir légèrement. Il joua quelques instants avec son débardeur avant de l'agripper fermement et de le lui retirer. Elle l'entendit émettre un petit sifflement d'approbation, faisant rosir ses joues.

Il la serra de nouveau contre lui, s'allongeant petit à petit sur elle. La caressant encore et toujours. La mettant de plus en plus à l'aise. D'un mouvement vif, il lui retira son short. Nue, elle était. Nue, elle frissonna. Le matelas grinça, le poids s'affaissa. Les pas s'éloignèrent. Gênée, elle se glissa sous les couvertures. Elles lui furent aussitôt retirées. Elle hoqueta de surprise, elle ne l'avait pas entendu revenir. Il trafiquait non loin du lit. Elle se concentra. Les prises électriques ? Un vrombissement se fit entendre, l'air chaud arriva jusqu'à elle. Touchée, elle sourit. Il venait de brancher le chauffage d'appoint.

« Tourne-toi. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix enjouée. Elle obéit, avec appréhension et curiosité. Le matelas remua de nouveau, faisant glisser son corps plus près de lui. Un bruit métallique, comme lorsqu'on secoue du blanco. Le son caractéristique de la bille entrant en contact avec les parois. Puis un drôle de bruit, comme si on venait d'ouvrir la bombe de...

_In wonder I wonder_

_What happens next?_

« Ah ! » Le froid intense de la chantilly sur le creux de ses reins. Immédiatement apaisé par une bouche chaude et prévenante. Un amas de crème fut ensuite déposé sur chacune de ses fesses. Avant d'être mangé avec gourmandise. Le contraste chaud/froid la rendant folle.

Mais pas autant que de sentir la mousse couler le long de sa plante de pied. Se liquéfier au contact de sa peau chaude, se faufiler entre ses orteils. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Une main ferme saisit sa cheville. Un souffle chaud vint intensifier l'effet glacé avant qu'une langue bouillante vienne laper, nettoyer le chantier. Elle soupira, gigota. C'était infiniment agréable malgré la sensation chatouilleuse persistante. Il resserra sa prise avant de prendre son gros orteil en bouche. De le suçoter avec application et délectation...

Il remonta doucement le long de son corps, parsemant ça et là des baisers mi-chauds mi-froids. Puis il embrassa ses joues, son nez. Retrouva longuement sa bouche. Elle se laissa faire, totalement à sa merci. Il écarta ses cheveux de sa nuque, les calant par-dessus l'une de ses épaules. Elle se crispa légèrement, anticipant. La trainée de chantilly qu'il déposa de la base de son crâne au sommet de ses fesses. Les léchouilles, baisers qui s'en suivirent. Elle était au paradis, tout simplement.

Quand il eut fini de grignoter son dos, il donna une légère impulsion sur sa hanche. Lui signifiant qu'il voulait qu'elle se retourne. Elle le fit, avec plaisir et sensualité. Bombant la poitrine, passant un bras derrière sa nuque. S'offrant à lui, complètement. Elle pouvait d'ailleurs sentir son regard lui bruler la peau. Cela la mit en confiance, l'aida à accepter totalement sa nudité.

Il vint se coucher sur elle et l'embrassa. Sa bouche était comme une friandise. Une profiterole. Glacée, mais brulante. Sucrée et onctueuse. Elle ne put que croquer délicatement ses lèvres fines. Suçoter sa langue, s'enivrant de ce parfum subtil de vanille. Elle se perdit dans ce baiser. Comme dans les nombreux autres qu'ils partagèrent avant qu'il ne se relève.

La bombe était de nouveau agitée. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, se demandant où il allait déposer la mousse. Sachant pertinemment où elle la voulait. Savait-il lire dans les pensées ? Non ! Il venait de recouvrir son nombril qu'il dégagea aussitôt du bout de la langue. Elle arqua le dos. Pourvu qu'il comprenne, elle ne tenait plus...

« Oh! ! » Il venait de recouvrir le bout de ses seins. Le froid intense sur cette zone si sensible était de la pure torture. Douce et merveilleuse torture. Ses sens étaient totalement en éveil. Son corps à l'affut. D'une caresse, d'un baiser. De sa bouche qui venait de trouver sa poitrine. La brusque chaleur était encore plus enivrante. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, le maintenant en place. Il cessa ses douces caresses. « Attention ! Si tu continues, je vais devoir t'attacher... » Elle retira à regret sa main. Se demandant toutefois si elle n'allait pas continuer. L'idée d'être possédée, attachée, l'excitait terriblement. La tentait affreusement. Mais il le saurait, qu'elle l'avait quémandé. Alors, elle allongea ses bras le long de son corps et se laissa faire.

Nouveau sursaut. Il venait enfin d'accéder à sa requête la plus inavouable. Il venait de faire couler la chantilly sur sa partie la plus sensible, la plus intime. Et Dieu que c'était bon ! Le froid la brulait presque, créant une foule de sensations nouvelles. Ses hanches, ses jambes furent prises de convulsions. Tant de plaisir, elle ne tenait plus ! « Oh mon Dieu ! » Cria-t-elle en s'accrochant désespérément au drap. Sa bouche si chaude, sa langue si agile. Ses mains, oh ses mains... Son bassin prit vie, bougeant, venant à sa rencontre. L'incitant de continuer encore et toujours. Il la bloqua violemment contre le matelas. Cela, plus ses quelques coups de langue et elle était au bord de l'extase. Elle faisait de son mieux pour se retenir, voulant partager ce moment avec lui. « Je t'en supplie. » Murmura-t-elle en essayant de l'attirer vers elle.

Le matelas bougea. Le silence, entrecoupé par sa respiration laborieuse, gagna la pièce. Puis sa voix, forte et maitrisée, un brin taquine : « Bonne nuit, Lisa. »


	2. Chapter 2

NEW WORLD II

Elle resta là, interdite. Le cœur battant, le souffle haletant. Alors c'était ça. Ce n'était qu'une histoire de vengeance. Le prix à payer pour une blague vieille de plusieurs années. Elle frappa sur le matelas d'un point rageur : ah le salaud ! Elle s'était bien fait avoir ! Elle qui croyait qu'il voulait juste profiter de sa mobilité retrouvée. Le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se laissaient aller à une petite nuit de folie. Non, loin de là. Leurs rencontres nocturnes avaient plutôt été régulières, et passionnelles, ces derniers mois. Cette dernière année même. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Maintenant qu'elle avait abaissé sa garde et qu'elle lui faisait pleinement confiance, dans ce domaine.

Elle leva sa main et vint l'abattre sur son front : idiote ! Il avait eu exactement ce qu'il voulait. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. Il était malin, très malin. Trop malin ? Dans tous les cas, cela n'entamait en rien son charme et son excitation. Bien au contraire. Ce besoin charnel de l'avoir pour elle, en elle. Il était parti, tant pis. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que... à tâtons, elle ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et en retira son vieil ami. Le plastique, ce n'est pas toujours fantastique.

Surtout quand on vient d'expérimenter le contact d'une bouche si chaude et si douce. De doigts si longs et si habiles. D'une langue si... Elle ne tenait plus. Elle avait besoin d'être touchée, caressée, comblée. Son corps en frémissait. Alors, elle apaisa cette tension. Ses mains étaient un peu froides et lui créaient de doux frissons. Bien sûr ce n'était pas aussi agréable que si ça avait été lui, mais tout de même... Elle laissa échapper un profond soupir alors qu'elle pressait plus fermement cette zone si sensible. Les yeux bandés, ses sens étaient on ne peut plus en éveil. Pour son plus grand plaisir. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Pas de soucis, elle avait toujours été très joueuse.

C'est alors qu'elle perçut un bruit métallique. Elle cessa de faire fonctionner ses poignets, son attention la plus totale étant requise. Un vêtement froissé, qui tombe au sol. Elle sourit. Il n'avait pas quitté la pièce ! Puis elle se mit à rougir intensément. Elle venait de lui offrir un charmant petit spectacle... était-ce pour cela qu'il était resté ? Peu importe, il était là. Et peu vêtu, si elle se fiait à ce qu'elle avait perçu.

_If living is seeing_

_I'm holding my breath_

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, se leva. Entrant en contact avec la forme dure et musclée de son amant. Elle reprit place sur le matelas, non sans glousser, et attendit -im-patiemment qu'il s'approche. Un, deux pas feutrés. Elle tendit les bras devant elle, prenant possession de ses hanches. De ses fesses rebondies. Elle sourit de plus belle en comprenant ce qui arrivait à sa hauteur, ce qui se dressait devant elle. Elle agrippa son fessier et le força à avancer. Jusqu'à ce que, dans un soupir, il entre en contact avec sa bouche.

Une flopée de sensations nouvelles l'envahit. La douceur de cette peau si fine, le chatouillis de ses poils contre son nez. Son goût légèrement salé. Elle s'imprégna de chaque détail. Analysant ce qui le faisait gémir, comme ce qui le faisait reculer. Elle était ébahie, émerveillée par ses découvertes. Elle avait déjà tant de fois fait l'amour avec lui. Pourtant, ce soir-là, tout lui semblait nouveau. Comment tout cela avait pu lui échapper ? Elle, si consciencieuse, si minutieuse, quand il s'agissait de le combler.

D'ailleurs, comme à chaque fois, elle prit sa tache à cœur. S'évertuant à le combler toujours plus. Pour cela, elle s'était rapprochée du bord et le tenait vigoureusement par la croupe. Laissant par moments ses mains glisser de ses fesses fermes à ses cuisses tout aussi musclées. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'attrape par les cheveux et la force à reculer. « Arrête ! » Lui ordonna-t-il, haletant.

Elle profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour se lever et l'embrasser. Dans le cou, sur le haut du torse, sur les épaules. Ne cessant jamais de le caresser. Notant chaque creux, chaque bosse, chaque muscle qui se contractait. Elle trouva son menton et l'obligea à baisser la tête. Pour l'embrasser, enfin. Sentir sa langue rugueuse enlacer la sienne, ses dents fraiches prendre possession de ses lèvres. Son souffle chaud chatouiller sa joue.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Maintenant qu'il était réapparu, hors de question de le laisser à nouveau filer. Il semblait partager son avis puisqu'il la saisit par les hanches, lui faisant enrouler les jambes autour de sa taille. Elle planta ses ongles dans son épaule. Le sentir si proche d'elle, alors que son corps tout entier le réclamait, était de la pure torture. Qui s'intensifia au fur et à mesure qu'il la faisait glisser le long de son abdomen. S'immisçant en elle dans un soupir mutuel.

Même s'il avait retrouvé ses deux jambes, la position était loin d'être facile à tenir. Il la plaqua fermement contre son bassin, fit quelques pas avant de la déposer sur la commode. Pour reprendre place en elle. Elle se laissa reposer contre le mur, appréciant sa fraicheur alors que son corps tout entier semblait être en ébullition. Pourtant, la délivrance tant attendue ne semblait pas vouloir venir. Oh, bien sûr, elle savait pourquoi.

Depuis qu'il avait récupéré l'usage de sa jambe, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ça. Ah, combien cette position l'excitait, et lui faisait envie. Mais, à l'époque, impossible à réaliser. En de rares occasions, ils avaient essayé. S'en était suivi douleur et humiliation. Elle avait pourtant tellement envie de sentir ses mains prendre possession de ses hanches.

Il glissa une main sous ses fesses et la souleva de nouveau. Elle le sentit se diriger à travers la chambre avant d'être déposée sur le lit. La prenant par la main, il la fit lever. Pour l'embrasser. Avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules pour la faire pivoter. Pour ensuite la pousser légèrement pour qu'elle grimpe à quatre pattes sur le matelas.

_In wonder, I wonder_

_What happens next?_

Lisait-il dans ses pensées ? Elle s'exécuta avec joie et appréhension. Serait-ce à la hauteur de ses espérances ? Son cœur palpitait d'excitation, tout comme... Elle ne tenait plus ! « S'il te plait. » Gémit-elle, à sa plus grande surprise. Elle sentit alors les mains de son amant se poser sur ses fesses, les malaxant légèrement, avant de les remonter sur ses hanches. Les saisissants fermement. Elle se sentait prise au piège, possédée. Et elle adorait cela. Ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle. Elle aimait ça tout autant que d'être elle-même aux commandes.

Elle n'émit donc aucune résistance quand, doucement, il s'insinua en elle. Non, bien au contraire. Elle se recula, venant à sa rencontre. Soupirant de plus belle. Se perdant totalement dans les douces sensations qu'il lui procurait. Notant la lenteur et la régularité de ses mouvements. S'enivrant de cette danse lascive. Alors que toujours, toujours, il venait rencontrer ce point si sensible. Était-ce là son point g ? Impossible de pousser l'analyse plus loin. Déjà leurs soupirs s'entremêlaient, la cacophonie de leurs souffles emplissant la pièce. Puis le dernier coup de reins, le coup de grâce. Celui qui lui fit invoquer un être suprême. Celui qui nous pousse à recommencer, encore et toujours.

Elle se laissa glisser sur le lit, son amant venant la recouvrir de son corps chaud. Quelques baisers déposés sur son épaule, une pincée de mots doux. Elle était bien, ils étaient bien. Puis, il rompit le silence. D'une voix taquine, il lui demanda : « On devrait faire ça plus régulièrement. Pourquoi ne pas officialiser tout ça ? » Elle tourna la tête, inspectant l'expression de son visage. Voulant savoir si c'était du lard ou du cochon. Il se redressa, pour mieux s'allonger à ses côtés. Une main toujours sur ses fesses, un air définitivement espiègle : « Melle Cuddy, vous, moi, un resto ? » Voyant le sourire de la jeune femme s'étirer, il ajouta : « Parce que pour le « et plus si affinités », on a déjà testé... »

_A new world, a new day to see_


End file.
